


[PODFIC] When Your First Four Dates Are in a Convenience Store, It Might Be Destiny

by Loolph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Can convenience store burritos be matchmakers, Clint goes to college, M/M, Not a college AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Clint Barton, one time carnie, is halfway to a college degree and working nights to pay for it when Phil Coulson shows up in his life and orders a burrito.





	[PODFIC] When Your First Four Dates Are in a Convenience Store, It Might Be Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Your First Four Dates Are in a Convenience Store, It Might Be Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934375) by [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/florahart). 



This is the 50th work I'm putting here and I've decided to go big or go home. It is also the longest single chapter story I've ever recorded. And during my finals, no less. So, the times Clint describes his college life in this florahart's wonderful story are sounding almost autobiographical to me. And I'm still waiting for my BAMF Phil to drop into my life with such style and make me soup. Meanwhile, here's to procrastination - level expert!

Music: [Road to Nowhere by Dark Horses](https://youtu.be/jVJEpUrOEOY)

Cover art: [a photo taken by florahart](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f3d6f609cbce91c5d7fe62f8bafe9caf/tumblr_noz21dvAf31tyr8yvo1_1280.jpg) (source: [tumblr](https://florahart.tumblr.com))

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xc9af0zn4bilahy/When_%255B...%255D_It_Might_Be_Destiny_by_florahart.mp3/file).


End file.
